


Distasteful

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Fingering, Humor, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, They're cute, tagging is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "Will you stop chewing it? That is so distasteful!"





	Distasteful

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Guys! 
> 
> Shameless advertisement before the story. 
> 
> I am looking for an RP partner for the Bubbline ship!   
> I roleplay either!  
> If interested please comment your Kik or Discord username below and I will get back to you ASAP!
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

Feeling a forked tongue press against her panties was the last thing Bonnibel had expected. Her hips bucked forward and a hand was quick to grip the arm to her chair. The conversation at hand continued as normal, nothing seemed to be wrong whatsoever according to everyone else. Bonnibel was beyond pleased with the fact that no one had noticed the way her body had jolted forward at the sudden contact on her clit, but she knew it was only a matter of time until someone actually noticed her behavior. Nodding her head and smiling to the other delegates of the meeting, Bonnibel leaned back, biting the inside of her cheek as her brows furrowed together for a small moment.  _This was going to be a long meeting.._

Beneath the table, Marceline kept her cold hands on her girlfriend's thighs, spreading Bonnibel's legs as she ran her tongue back over the hot pink lace she was accustomed to. A purr wanted to leave the vampire's throat, but she simply squeezed the Bubblegum Princess's thigh to show her satisfaction with their current situation. Her underwear were already damp, and Marcy knew that was more than just thanks to her tongue. The sweet smell that came upon her was near intoxicating as she pressed forward, sliding her tongue along the darkened spot. Hearing a small groan overhead, Marceline smirked as she continued to lick at the girl's covered heat. She'd give her a chance to recoup of course, but how long that chance would last was completely under Marcy's control.

"Furthermore, I believe that the situation at hand should be dealt with on the spot or else-- By Glob, Princess, are you alright?" 

With her head buried in her hands, Bonnibel knew that she couldn't keep up her act anymore. Her panties had been slid down her legs, she could feel Marceline's tongue exploring every inch of her. Nodding her head, when she head a chair get pushed in and footsteps walk towards her, Bonnie shook her head quickly, putting a hand up. Her body was shaking, it was rather pathetic how easily she fell under Marceline's ministrations. At the moment she longed for nothing more than sweet release. 

"I-I'm alright. Perhaps it was my lack of sleep last night. I was far too busy doing research on--" 

Curling her fist, a small moan threatened to leave Bonnibel's mouth, but she manged to turn it into a groan, masking it as one of pain. The delegates looked at her in concern, Finn and Jake looking between one another with a perplexed look on their faces. Bonnibel's hips craned forward as she felt Marceline's tongue lap at her already dripping entrance. her want to cry out was becoming unbearable..

"Are you sure you're alright, Princess Bubblegum? We can postpone the meeting for a later date if you are't feeling up to par." 

Going to shake her head to continue the meeting, when Bonnie felt Marceline slip her tongue inside of her, she nodded her head instantly. The amount of torture she could withstand was not far too much. Seeing as the two of them barely ever had the chance to do much with the impending breakout that seemed to occur out of nowhere, Bonnibel kept to her lab almost every hour of the day. Marceline despised it, so her chance at getting back at her girlfriend was simple: Eat her out at this important meeting. 

"Yes, that would be great. We can con-continue this in a short period of time.. I just need a moment to recoup.. P-Peppermint Butler, will you escort them out to the f-foyer for a m-moment, I--" 

Bonnibel was quick to do her best to lock her thighs around Marcy's head, hoping to Glob it would keep her from turning into more of a stuttering mess. 

"I just need a moment alone.. If you all d-don't mind.." 

Looking around the table for a sign of objection, all Bubblegum received were nods of agreement and acknowledgment for the small intermission that would take place. Thankful for the fact that no one was going to stand up to her, Bonnibel was more than grateful when people started to stand up. Her legs were forced open and her face was more than likely turning a darker shade of pink as she dropped her head into her hands, her breathing becoming far more erratic than before. Feeling the cold head nestled between her thighs sent a wave of heat through her body. People.. An entire table of people were watching her. They had no idea what was going on beneath the table.. Bonnibel was beyond grateful for Peppermint Butler choosing to change the tablecloth..

"But of course, Princess. Take your time." 

Standing up, as the double doors to the dining hall opened, Bonnibel leaned back in her eat, hating the action as Marceline was quick to slip two fingers into her throbbing cunt. Bonnie's hips bucked and she thanked Glob no one saw how much of a desperate mess she was turning into. Backs were turned to her as her head dropped forward, her mouth falling open in a silent moan that dared leave her. A hand went to cover her mouth as another shielded her eyes from the public view.  _This was humiliating.._

The minute the doors slammed shut, Bonnibel let out a moan, her hips grinding forward against Marceline's wanting mouth. Her body shivered and jolted back in her seat as she felt Marcy curl her fingers within her. They hit an all too familiar spot that both of them were well acquainted with. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, closing as she hit her head back against the chair. 

"M-Marcy.." 

Whimpering out the vampire's name, a chuckle sounded against her clit before hands found their way into soft black locks. Bucking her hips forward against Marceline's lips, Bonnibel's mouth fell open before she leaned back once more, her head pushing into the chair with a cry she hoped wasn't far too loud. A hand snaked up from out of the tablecloth, sliding up her body to rest just on her chest as her back arched off the chair. Sitting still wasn't even possible at this point. Her body burned and ached for release, the minute she felt Marceline's fingers curl against her g-spot Bonnie was sure she was melting at this point. Shakily, a moan left Bonnibel's lips as she pressed her hips forward. Feeling the cold lips close around her clit was more than likely sent her over the edge. Marceline's eyes widened near instantly the minute she heard a near scream tear through the dining hall as she rammed her fingers into her princess endlessly. The Bubblegum Princess shook under her ministrations and it wasn't long before Marcy came to slide her fingers out of the girl. Bonnibel's body shuddered as she did so, her crimson eyes closed as she rested her head back against the chair, trying to catch her breath. 

_"A-Ahh..."_

__Leaning forward, Bonnibel's hands grabbed at Marceline's hair as she felt the girl suck at her entrance. Letting out a small cry, when the sensation fled her body, she fell back against the chair, somewhat grateful for the way her head smacked against it.

"Geez, Bonnie." 

As her panties were returned to their former place, Bonnie's dress was adjusted under the table before a head poked out between her thighs. Looking down, crimson eyes were dazed and rather tired as she shot a stern look at the vampire. Her body continued to shake, but as Marceline placed a kiss to her thigh, the shudder was definitely not welcomed. 

"Haven't seen you come that hard in ages." 

Rolling her eyes, as Marceline floated out from beneath the table, her cold fingers rested out for Bonnie to take. Obliging to the vampire's wants, Bonnibel took them in her mouth, whimpering quietly at the sweet taste she was met with, a constant reminder that she had just postponed a meeting to let her girlfriend please her. 

"That's so vulgar." 

Saying her words over the fingers in her mouth, Bonnibel sucked them clean before she looked back into scarlet red eyes that sparkled at her. A shrug of Marceline's shoulders was all she was really granted before the girl began chewing something in her mouth. Over the familiar smack of bubblegum, Bonnie's eyes widened and she threw her hand out to smack Marceline in the shoulder with a stern look. 

"Don't chew it!" 

Laughing, Marceline kissed the top of Bonnibel's head, smiling as she blew a small bubble at the girl, popping it with a snarky look. Blushing quite deeply, Bonnibel murmured something incoherently before resting her head in her hands. It wasn't long before her head shot up as the double doors slammed open.

"Princess, are you in--" 

Finn and Jake stood side by side, combat positions taken as Finn held his sword in both hands, ready to take on any impending danger. Jake simply had his eyes narrowed, fists out and ready to pummel anyone into the ground. When they saw Marceline floating next to the princess, Finn shook his head with a groan before he put his sword away. Watching Marceline with perplexed eyes, Jake was quick to let out a laugh as he watched the demon blow a bubble. 

"What the heck, Finn!?" 

Looking between the two, Bonnibel blushed rather harshly, her face burning as she watched the two. It wasn't everyday your two friends walked in on you after you were recovering from a harsh orgasm.

"You owe me five bucks!" 

Jake held out his hand once more to Finn, laughing as he looked back at the two women. Marceline let out a laugh as she leaned against Bonnibel, nuzzling her head into her side with a small kiss. 

"You can't be serious.." 

Handing Jake the five dollars, Jake hollered victoriously. Storing the five bucks in his belly button, he shrugged. 

"We heard the scream and I instantly threw out the bet. Sorry, Princess, but I knew what was goin' on the whole time." 

Her blush came right back and Bonnibel looked to Marceline with a timid look before looking back to Jake. Marceline seemed to share the same look for a moment before she felt a blush spread along her cheeks too. 

"How'd you figure out that one?" 

Marceline came to ask as she blew another bubble. The sweet flavor never seemed to fade as she felt  a small smack against her shoulder once more. 

"I'm a dog. We got a killer sense of smell." 

Tapping his nose, Finn groaned as he looked back out into the hall, his head shaking as a smile slowly started to curl on his lips. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Marceline looked back to Bonnibel with a smirk. Their fun was over for the most part, Marceline was beyond sure she'd be punished later, but she'd worry about that another time. 

"Guess I should let you get back to your meeting, huh?" 

Nodding her head, Bubblegum fixed a few of the papers that rested before her. Letting out a sigh, she checked her racing pule with a small breath before she finally looked back to the door, waving her hand to tell Finn and Jake to get the others. 

"Yes, I suppose you should." 

Finally looking up from her papers, Bonnibel narrowed her eyes with a scowl as Marceline was inches from her face and popped a bubble right in front of her. Pushing the girl away with an annoyed huff, a blush was ever so evident on Bonnibel's features as she folded her arms.

 _"Will you stop chewing it?! That's so distasteful!"_  

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times:
> 
> Start Time:   
> 3:12 PM
> 
> End Time:   
> 3:42 PM


End file.
